Pillow Fights
by bangelforeverandalways
Summary: Set sometime before Angel meets Buffy, Angel and Witchy Bren from the dharmasera crossover series have a disagreement about pillows.


So, I was really, really bored last night and was on Twitter, asking for prompts, when WitchyBren from the dharmasera Angel/Bones crossover series gave me a prompt involving her, Angel, and pillows. So...here we go...

Warnings: Really, just for fluff and implied smut. And, Angel does call English tea shit a couple of times.

Disclaimer: The 'world' that this is set in belongs to dharmamonkey and lesera128 aka dharmasera. The Angelverse is Joss Whedon's, and the Bonesverse is Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs's.

* * *

**Pillow Fights**

When I first woke up, I didn't have to open my eyes to realize Bren wasn't in bed with me anymore. For one thing, my face was settled into the mattress like the rest of my body. For another, it wasn't quite as warm as it was when she was laying here with me. She wasn't a cuddler, by any means, but she still provided a nice amount of body heat to make me happy to use her as a pillow. So, I stretch and crack my neck as I sit up. I run my fingers through my hair and stare at the pillows that were all placed in precisely the right spot around the headboard.

I didn't like these pillows. There were just too many of them, and it bothered me. I was fine with just one pillow, and that would be Bren's shoulder. I know that it's weird, but I liked to snuggle up against her at night. There'd be no space between our bodies, as my chest would press up against her back, and I'd rest my chin on her shoulder. It was very comfortable, and gave me the perfect opportunity to just hold her.

Finally, my other senses start waking up as well, and I smell the scent of some tea floating up to me from her kitchen. I slide into my sweats and pad groggily down the stairs to find Bren making herself some breakfast scones. The scones were blueberry, and the tea was her damn English Earl Grey shit.

"Bren, when are you going to stop drinking that?" I ask as my morning greeting.

"Good morning to you, too, Angel. And, I don't know how many times we've had this conversation, but you aren't going to change my ways."

I sigh and take my cup of Irish tea that she made specially for me. One day I was going to get her to choose the good Irish stuff over the English shit that she drinks. But, I knew that day would not be soon.

"Why don't we go back to bed?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her black robed waist.

She doesn't answer, but she tilts her head so that I could kiss my way up and down her neck easier. I couldn't help but smirk against her creamy soft ivory skin.

"Mmm. Angel," she moans.

"Back to bed," I whisper seductively in her ear.

"Okay," I was able to lure her back up the stairs and to the bed.

Once I got there, I saw those damn pillows again. I glare at them, and I take one from its spot and toss it to the floor.

"Angel!" she glares at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"You have too many damn pillows, Bren! One is enough! Two at the most. You do not need ten pillows. Especially when I don't even use them."

"No, you use me as your pillow. Which I still don't understand."

"You're comfortable. Your skin is just so soft and smooth," I kiss her neck again.

"Angel, don't think you're getting out of trouble by complimenting me."

"Right. Because nothing slips by you," I mutter to myself, but of course she hears it.

"Angel, I'd advise you not to get me mad this morning. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bren. Why not?" I knew it probably had something to do with me, but that didn't make me any less sincere.

"You were talking in your sleep. Right in my ear."

"Was it the fact that I was talking or the things that I said that made you upset?" I ask nervously, knowing that my mouth could get me into trouble, especially when it came to Temperance Brennan.

"You actually said some very nice things," she tells me. "But, you did exhaust me last night, and then you decided to wake me up at 3am and wouldn't let me get back to sleep."

"Oh. What was I saying?" I didn't know what happened after I had finally passed out last night; now, before I passed out, that I remember clearly.

"Well, most of it, I didn't even understand, but you did emphasize how beautiful I am."

I smirk as I recall my dream. "Oh, yeah. My imagination sorta continued our night while I slept."

"Mmm. That was a rather satisfactory way to spend the night," she agrees; her eyes were tracing the lines of my body, and I knew that she loved my shoulders-even if I couldn't remember the Squinty word for them.

"Satisfactory? More like completely perfect," I always got a bit growly when she tried to dismiss our time together as just giving into biological urges.

"We're not getting sentimental in our old age, are we, Angel?" she asks, sitting down at the foot of her bed and crossing her legs.

I had had enough cracks at my expense. So, I grab one of her big fluffy pillows and, much to my own amusement, hit her with it. She looks up at me and glares angrily. I smile innocently at her and hit her again.

"You're in so much trouble, Angel!" she cries and grabs her biggest pillow.

I let out a bout of laughter. "You're gonna have to catch me first, Bren!" I start running down the stairs.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she shouts, and I feel her run into me, sending us both flying down the stairs.

I catch her in my arms, forming a protective barrier around her, even as I was getting hit by every stair. Once we land, I grab my pillow and start smacking her with it.

She responds in kind. I didn't know how the two of us, who were both over two centuries old, were dying of laughter beating each other with incredibly fluffy objects.

I lean over and pull her lips to mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

"We should have pillow fights more often," I tell her.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Okay, so this was my attempt at an Angel's POV while also including Brennan's talk. I don't know if this was in character enough or what, but I'd love reviews. So, please, I'd love it if you'd give me your thoughts. This is what I want to do as my life.


End file.
